Unknown and Mismatched feelings
by XxKoryxEdenxX
Summary: This does contain Laven, Yullen, possible Lucky, and possible Yuvi, so bear with me  YAOI, meaning BOYxBOY content! if this isn't for you don't click, I really don't like spam or flames! Enjoy  oh and the rating will own up in future chapters promise!
1. Phone calls and A dark figure

**A/N- This chapter does involve Laven for you Lavi x Allen fans, but for you Yullen fans like myself please don't feel discouraged if you don't find any Yuu x Allen in this chapter, it appear I promise! But Hey… if you don't happen to like YAOI, or LAVEN or YULLEN~~ Mister Backspace button would love for you to be his guest in clicking on him~**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the DGM characters, cause if I did, it wouldn't be just and action and suspense anime/manga, it would be full of wonderful yaoi, these characters all belong to Hoshino-sensei because she is awesome like that~ But please feel free to enjoy everyone!**

Allen Walker had everything, his life was perfect. He told the perfect relationship with the love of an amazing best friend, a mentor that taught him everything (even if he left Allen with all his debts) and amazing white hair that attracted both male and female of all kinds.

But, one cold night when this white haired beauty decides to walk the streets of Japan, this perfect boy comes across a long haired swords man, with an odd secret that very well, might change Allen's perfect life.

"Come on Lavi, Cross is gone all week and I have the loft to myself." The white haired boy said into his phone on his ear, as he walked down the street only paying attention to the voice coming from his cell. "I'll be lonely…"

"I'm sorry Allen; the old man has me stuck in the house studying." Lavi said from his end of the phone.

"Whining quietly, Allen continues down the busy street, and out the corner of his eye, Allen saw a shadowy figure leaning against a wall in an alleyway. "What's that…?" Allen heard Lavi call his name from his side of the phone but paid his boyfriend no mind as he moved through the crowd of people and cautiously crept into the alley. "Hold up, I see something in this alley…" Allen says walking slowly into the dark alleyway.

"Don't go into an alley, Allen, you don't know what's in there, you could get hur-" Lavi was cut off as Allen whispered into the phone obviously not paying no attention to what his boyfriend was telling him.

"Lemme' call you back okay, love you Lavi."

"No, Allen wai-" Allen pulled his phone from his ear, unlocked it and hung up on Lavi, his eyes staying on the figure not more than two or three feet from him.

"Excuse me." Allen said quietly moving closer, only to notice the figure was a man shrouded in black. Allen could see splashes of what looked blood on the man's clothes and face through the thin moonlight. "Are you okay?"

Putting his hand on the man's shoulder, a blade was quickly put to Allen's face. Allen backed away slowly and the blade stayed poised at his face. "Don't touch me!" The man growled taking a threatening step forward, only to fall forward onto Allen. Allen stood there for a moment dumbstruck when he finally caught up with his senses; the white haired boy struggled to prop the man up correctly on his shoulder. The man was considerably taller than him and weighed a great deal more than he did.

"Hey, Hey are you alright?" Allen could tell the man's breathing was slightly hitched and shallow. Looking around, Allen picked the man up on his back with a bit of struggle, and walked out of the alley way, praying to the gods, no one noticed the unconscious man covered in blood on his back. "I'm so glad Cross is away, this, guy will have to stay with me till I can get him feeling better. I just hope he doesn't try to kill me…" Allen murmured to himself as he walked down the street to his condo.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing, if you did enjoy, let me know leave a nice review, if you didn't like it, please, don't be rude, go ahead and tell me how you feel, either way I love reviews, good ones more than bad! But good reviews make me write faster, so please go ahead and click mister review underneath this story. Thanks for reading~**


	2. Lavi? Yuu? Who?

Opening his eyes slowly, Kanda was met with a bright light. Groaning loudly, he tries to sit up but is stooped by a fiery sharp pain in his chest and abdomen. Clutching his chest and unfamiliar voice meets his ears and begins to annoy the hell out of him, for the weirdest reason.

"Oh, so you're awake, you shouldn't move around… your wound will re-open." Turning to his left a boy with bright white hair and gray eyes sat next to him, Kanda did not recognize this boy. This boy was so odd looking and beautiful at the same time, it irritated Kanda to no end, and he hated the boy for doing that to him. The boy's worried look also did nothing for Kanda's attitude; it just proceeded to piss him off even more.

Jumping quickly out of the bed, paying zero attention to his wounded chest, Kanda reaches for his precious katana that was supposed to be on his hip in his sheathe where it normally forever stayed, but, however, it was not in its normal spot. It was missing. Did this boy have it? The thoughts ran through Kanda's head and thoroughly mad him even madder than he already was. "Are you looking for this…?" The boy asked holding out a sheathed katana up for Kanda to have. Snatching his Katana from the boy, he snarls then unsheathes the sharp piece of metal and points it threateningly at the white haired beauty. "Hey, no need to get defensive… My names Allen Walker; and this is where I live.  
>The boy said gently, but slightly scared towards Kanda. Lowering his katana, Kanda looks around at the well-furnished house around him, for some reason the boy's name rang a bell in his head, but he couldn't place it and didn't know what the name meant to him. But he knew for a fact that he knew the name, but from where? Letting his guard die down slightly, he sheathes his sword and throws a glare at the white haired boy. "Calm down, it's not like I'm gonna eat you or something…" Allen laughs.<p>

Sitting back down on the bed, as far from the white haired boy as possible Kanda stares, taking care to pay great attention to all of Allen's movements. Placing his katana on the bed next to him as close as possible, for quick reach purpose.

"Are you hungry?"

"No…!" As if in disagreement, Kanda's stomach gave a fairly loud rumble. Blushing lightly, Kanda turned from Allen and snarled.

"I think you are." Allen said laughter dancing in his gray eyes. Kanda tched' at Allen's comment and continued to stay turned from the boy; though, he couldn't help but turn around slightly and catch the glimmer in the boys eyes. Turning back away quickly Kanda mentally kicked himself. Why the fuck was he thinking about this annoying boy like that, he had no reason too. He didn't even know the boy; the boy somehow must have found him and brought him back to his condo, but that still didn't answer Kanda's question. Why had the boy done it? Out the corner of his eye he caught the boy reaching for something, drawing his sword, he pointed it at the boy only to be stopped by the sharp pain in his chest making its self very know to Kanda. "Take it easy, I was just reaching for my phone that's all." Allen said picking up his phone from the dresser and showing it to the swords man who lowered his katana and re-sheathed it. "You have to be careful, your wound was pretty deep, and you'll re open it if you move around too much…" Allen trailed off putting his hands on Kanda's shoulders and pushing him down gently into a lying position. "Now that you're awake, it should be easier to change your bandages this time. So could you, please take off that shirt?"

"You don't have to change my bandages, I'm fine…" Kanda said looking up at the white haired boy. He was so close; he really just wanted to touch…

"Oh come on, that's not true, I saw the wound earlier, it couldn't have," Allen leaned in closer and tried to remove the shirt himself, struggling away, Kanda grew very hot tempered, and tried his hardest to push the boy off. "Come on… just- let me… see…-"

"Ahem…" Looking up, Kanda was met with one green eye and fiery red hair. Quickly jumping off of Kanda, Allen stood in front of the swords man laying almost partially naked with his shirt jacked up to see the bandages wrapped around the man's chest and torso. The red head was tall way taller than Allen, and stronger looking by far, compared to Allen's weak build. The red head had an eye patch covering his right eye. The red head had a wide goofy grin on his face, Kanda knew exactly who this red head was, and question was why he was here…

"L-Lavi…! What're you doing here?" Allen stutters, when he looks up at his boyfriend. Lavi seemed to pay no attention to his white haired lover, he glanced quickly at Allen then his one green eye moved to catch Kanda, on the bed, clothes dis-shelved and his blue eyes full of confusion and disbelief.

"Yuu!" The red head yelled running to the bed and tackling the long haired man on the bed. "Oh my god, Yuu, what're you doing here with my Allen? Oh never mind that, how did your mission go? Oh well I guess not too good if you're not back at headquarters, and since you're here. Oh so how'd you meet Allen, Ah, are you trying to get with my boyfriend… you don't say anything, you know that old panda won't let me do anythi-"

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid rabbit!" Kanda yells, throwing the red head off of him, quickly getting up and quickly drawing his sword and putting it to Lavi's neck. Who in turn laughed at the gesture and moved the katana from his throat. But laughed harder when it was put back with more force and Kanda glared death at the red head; who held his glare with playful laughter in his one good green eye. "Just shut the fuck up, and stop rambling and don't call me by that fucking name!" Kanda kept the point of his katana at Lavi's throat.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute! Lavi how do you know him…?" Allen dropped down on his knees to lean next to Lavi who looked at him with a happy smile on his face. "And what's your real name?"

"Yuu,"

"Kanda," The two names were spoken at the same time; Kanda glared at Lavi, and then turned his glare towards Allen. Allen flinched, but held Kanda's intense stare. "If you ever call me by that fucking name, I'll rip you a new one, and that's a promise!" Kanda snarled glaring death at the white haired boy. For some reason Kanda completely hated the way there was diffidence in Allen's gray eyes, all it did was piss him off further and further. "And you, you stupid rabbit, you were told by Komui to either end it with this boy… or bring him in! If I had known this was that British brat of yours; that you were always talking about, I would have brought him in myself… I don't know why I didn't realize who he was when he told me his name. I'm at fault for that one," Lavi snickered at Kanda's slight show of defeat in not realizing who Allen was sooner. Moving Kanda's katana once more from his throat, Lavi quickly jumped back so Kanda was not to bring the katana back to his throat. Pulling Allen up, Lavi hugs the boy, whispering softly in his ear, as not to alarm his already mostly frightened and confused boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… I tried so hard to keep you out of this, I love you and I didn't want you to find your way into this fucked up world of ours… and for that I am sorry!" Lavi was abnormally serious and as he spoke he squeezed Allen who just stood there even more confused at his boyfriend's honesty. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend he quickly glanced at Kanda who stood behind the two lovers, for a split second Allen thought he caught a slight glimpse of jealousy in the swords man's face but shook himself mentally, and looked back and the look was gone, had Allen imagined it…?

"Lavi, its alright, I guess. Whatever it is you can tell me, I promise it won't faze me, I love you and I'll keep up with whatever it is your dealing with! Just, just tell me how you two know each other and what it was I was supposed to know a long time ago, please, just open up to me!" Allen's voice was its normal calm as he tried to coax his boyfriend into letting know what in the hell was going on. Pulling away slightly, Allen looked up at Lavi, who's normally goofy grin was a sad smile.

"Well… you see, Yuu and I are part of a…" Lavi hesitated to long which was just simply the wrong move with Kanda being only three feet away from the two.

"This stupid rabbit and I are part of a gang, we kill for a living, and one of our leaders has been watching you, and he orders you, to become one of us, or end it with Lavi and never see this idiot again!" Kanda was very blunt in letting the white haired boy in on all the information he was supposed to have known weeks ago.

"Oh is that all…?" Allen's eyes rolled back in his head and quickly fell limp. Closing his eyes the last person he saw was not the person who held him as he fell to the floor but, the samurai killer standing next to his bed.

**Ohhhhh, how do you like me now? You like me? You love me? Hate me? I dunno about you guys but I love me, for a number of reasons. 1) I wrote twice as much as chapter 1 and I feel I improved the story line greatly~ 2) I got lost of reviews in one day, and that made me feel extra warm inside, and gave me the strength to write more! So for those of you who reviewed, I tip my hat to you and express my gratitude~ And for now, I will leave you with this and be on my way, review if you liked, review if you hated! Review if you feel I completely OOCed the characters, review if your cat read this story because you left the story on your monitor and left your computer on, I don't care criticism is loved here, so now I must bid you ado, and be on my way~ **


	3. Choices, love making, very jealous men

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, school, finals and tests are a bitch to the fullest! And with my mom on my ass about grades, it's been hard to think of extra to give you wonderful bunnies of mine! So I've decided to treat you with a little Lemon at the end, so even if you don't care about what happens before the Lemon, because you just wanna read the smut, please don't hurt yourselves by skipping what happens before Allen's nice white ass is taken by a certain red head, leaving a very frustrated samurai to go back to headquarters with wonderful Lenalee, making the poor man very mad! So please read and enjoy the wonderful decisions of Allen's fictional life, and Lavi's wonderful love making.

PS: A little foreshadowment towards the end, I challenge you, can you spot it when it comes up?

_"Lavi, it's alright, I guess. Whatever it is you can tell me, I promise it won't faze me, I love you and I'll keep up with whatever it is your dealing with! Just, just tell me how you two know each other and what it was I was supposed to know a long time ago, please, just open up to me!" Allen's voice was its normal calm as he tried to coax his boyfriend into letting know what in the hell was going on. Pulling away slightly, Allen looked up at Lavi, who's normally goofy grin was a sad smile._

_"Well… you see, Yuu and I are part of a…" Lavi hesitated to long which was just simply the wrong move with Kanda being only three feet away from the two._

_"This stupid rabbit and I are part of a gang, we kill for a living, and one of our leaders has been watching you, and he orders you, to become one of us, or end it with Lavi and never see this idiot again!" Kanda was very blunt in letting the white haired boy in on all the information he was supposed to have known weeks ago._

_"Oh is that all…?" Allen's eyes rolled back in his head and quickly fell limp. Closing his eyes the last person he saw was not the person who held him as he fell to the floor but, the samurai killer standing next to his bed.__  
><em>_  
><em>"He has to Lavi, if you want to continue your relationship with him he has to be initiated..." A girl's voice, but who's? Allen didn't know that voice it was new to him, he could feel Lavi sitting next to him on the bed, there was someone standing next to the bed, and someone was sitting on the edge of the bed, at the bottom.

"But... I don't, I don't want him hurt, Lenalee, and I talk to you about this all the time and you know exactly how I feel about it!" Lavi sighed, he was worried about Allen, but why was it so serious? They were part of a gang yes, but... well Allen figured the whole killing thing was the big deal. Lavi sighed again, and he hears Kanda let out a slow growl, and tch'd.

"Idiot, you have two fucking choices, either he joins or you end it with him! Simple as that, Komui gave you those choices for a reason, now pick one!" Kanda's voice was a low growl, but somewhere inside it, there was a hint of jealousy in the older man's voice. Allen couldn't help but think that Kanda, for some reason had gained some sort of feelings for him. Allen knew he should probably show them he was awake but he really didn't want to not with Lavi so unsure, about what he was going to do. He didn't want to trouble his boyfriend more than he already had.

"Yuu..." Allen felt Lavi shift over closer to him and lean down a place a kiss on his forehead. Allen heard Kanda scoff and heard footsteps stomp out of the room. _Was Kanda mad? Why would Kanda be mad? _"Lenalee, am I wrong for worrying so much?"

"In my opinion, no its only natural, but in Bookman's eyes yes... As a Bookman Lavi you're not supposed to have attachments and Allen here, is an attachment." The girl, Lenalee, said in a very soothing voice. _Bookman, what was a bookman, Lavi had never said anything about a bookman! He knew that his grandpa went by the name bookman, but Allen didn't know that Lavi was a 'Bookman' too. _Allen finally decided that he had enough with just lying here, and pretending to sleep. There was no more point in it; Allen had made up his mind.

Sighing Lavi reached over to Allen's face and brushed stray strand of white hair from the boy's face. "Lavi..." Allen moaned as he sat up next to Lavi, he opened his eyes, Lavi's one green eye sparkled with worry and relief, he looked over to the girl that was supposed to be sitting at the edge of his bed, and she had short dark hair with purple, almost amethyst eyes. She was pretty her hair stopped at her shoulders and her eyes glittered with interest.

"Allen, you're okay!" Lavi wrapped his arms around his younger boyfriend and squeezed, Allen hugged him back figuring why the boy had been so worried. Slightly pushing him away, Allen's gray eyes looked into Lavi's green one. Leaning in, Lavi placed his lips on Allen's catching the boy by surprise. Allen melted a little before realizing Lenalee was still in the room, and that he still needed to talk to Lavi, alone.

Leaning back Allen placed his hands on Lavi's face and pecked the older boys' lips. Smiling Allen, closed his eyes, sighed and opened them again. "Lavi can we talk about this whole, thing?" Allen looked from Lavi to Lenalee, and smiled slightly at the girl. She took the hint and got up and walked out the room, before dipping out.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." Lavi looked down in sadness.

"It's okay Lavi, it is, but we need to talk about this initiation thing..." Allen made Lavi look up at him.

"Kanda," Lenalee's voice softly echoed as she stepped outside to find the long haired man leaning against the wall next to the door or Allen's loft.

"What?" His voice wasn't fierce and angry but it was still as agitated as always.

"You like him, don't you?" Lenalee looked off into the street, the cars passed by and the wind picked up. "Don't lie to me Kanda," Lenalee looked over towards Kanda and caught the slightest smile, but it quickly was replaced with a scowl and Kanda whipped his head around to the girl, and growled at her. She didn't flinch she just held her ground and didn't back down from his 'anger'.

"No I don't like that brat! Plus he's got that stupid rabbit, why would I like him...?" Kanda turned from Lenalee's gaze and let his normally permanent frown works its way back onto his face. The wind blew his pony tail to the side of him and Lenalee caught a lightly sad expression on the man's face. _You can't fool me, Kanda! I know you and you like this boy! _Sighing Lenalee, looked up to the night sky, and giggled. "You can't fool me Kanda~" She gave the man a smile then ran back inside.

Allen kept his gaze locked on a crook on in the blanket, not looking up at his boyfriend that sat in front of him. The tension in the air was thick and it could possibly have been cut with a knife. Reaching for his hand, Allen grabbed Lavi's hand and squeezed it; this might possibly be one of the hardest things Allen had done, in his life so far, besides having to go through the loss of the only father he ever knew: Mana Walker. He knew what had to be done, but could he really do it, and would Lavi except his decision no matter how painful it was for both of them. Letting out a long sigh, Allen looked up; instantly meeting Lavi's green eye. _He's been watching me this whole time, God Lavi... Why are you making this harder than it is! I know you don't want me to do this, but I have to I have no other choice please forgive me Lavi._

"Look Lavi, I know how you feel about this whole 'having me join' thing, and I understand your feelings. But I can't do this anymore, seeing you act like this, it's driving me crazy, and I hate seeing you like this..." Allen said keeping his eyes locked with Lavi's. Allen swore for the slightest second he saw tears start to brim on the edge of Lavi's eyes but they went away the moment the red head blinked.

"So what are you saying Allen," Lavi let go of Allen's hand and his look of sadness changed to a look of betrayal. "Are you, are you breaking up with me? Because of this?" This time, tears did begin to brim on the edge of Lavi's eyes but he looked determined not to let them fall.

_No, no, he's taking it the wrong way, why is the world would I want to break up with you Lavi? You've got it all wrong! Don't think that, please! Don't think that! _Allen quickly grabbed Lavi's hand, and pulled the older boy into him. Smashing their lips together, Allen tried his hardest to dominate the kiss. But Lavi just sat there blank and expressionless, not moving at all. Pulling away, Allen grabbed Lavi's face between his hands and looked him dead in the eye. "Lavi, I'm... I'm not breaking up with you! Why would you even think that? I love you Lavi!" Lavi looked surprised and quickly took hold of Allen and forced the boy back down onto the bed, and crawled on top of the boy. Shoving his tongue into his mouth, Allen moaned at the rough contact and kissed back. Allen couldn't help the feeling that was growing in his stomache; and in his heart, he couldn't help but love Lavi. _He couldn't see himself with anyone but Lavi... but what if things happened and they grew apart? Would they be able to live without each other? Could Allen see himself with someone else, someone like Kanda?_ Allen mentally shook himself, he loved Lavi and that was that!

"Allen,"

"Yes Lavi?"

Lavi put his hand on Allen's cheek, and rubbed the boy's cheek and the boys white skin quickly turned red with a deep crimson blush. Closing his eyes Allen let out a soft, happy sigh. Re-opening his eyes Lavi leaned down. "Excuse me!"

"Lenalee," Lavi jumped up and sat next Allen, Allen slowly sat up not to bothered by the girl coming back into his room; when it was _his_ room.

"Have you finished talking?" Lenalee asked a soft smile played gently on her lips.

"About that, um..." Lavi hesitated; he didn't know what to say. Crap Allen had forgotten to tell Lavi his news.

"I'm gonna join!" Allen blurted out, Lenalee looked shocked for a second then recovered as Kanda walked in, looking somewhat, realized. "I was gonna have Lavi take me in the morning because it was late, and I was tired."

Lavi looked surprised at Allen; he hadn't been expecting that from Allen. Lavi felt a swell in his heart, he hadn't expected this from Allen, he had thought Allen would just simply say no and breaks up with him apparently not; apparently his younger boyfriend did care for him more than he actually thought. Leaning over Lavi gave Allen another kiss on the lips, Allen pressed back into the kiss and smiled. Wording 'I love you' with his lips. Once again hearing Kanda stomp out and Lenalee sigh. Looking up Lenalee gave both boys a smile.

"Well make sure to bring his as soon as YOU wake up Lavi, you know how Komui is, and I don't want him yelling at you!" Lenalee said winking at him before taking her leaving the two boys alone in the large loft.

"That's what you were trying to tell me? You told me you wanted to come with us; you didn't want to break up with me at all! Allen I'm sorry!" Lavi laughed a little embarrassed at his accusation. Looking into Allen's eyes he saw love in them and something else, lust maybe? _Was Allen...?_

"It's okay Lavi, I understand; I should have made it clearer!" Allen said slowly pushing Lavi down onto the bed making the red head lay on his back. Lavi was taken aback when Allen straddled him and laid back against his knees. Quickly recovering, Lavi grabbed Allen's shirt collar and pulled the white haired boy's into a kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth and exploring the wet cavern. Lavi's hands roamed all over Allen's body, and quickly grew bored with it and tore Allen's shirt off of him; breaking their kiss for a mere few seconds before Lavi attacked the boy's lips again.

Lavi's hands were cold on Allen's bare chest; he continued to explore the boy's front. Pulling away from the kiss Lavi flipped them over; making Allen lay on his back as Lavi hovered over him. Lavi smiled when he looked at Allen's face, it was bright red, and the boy was panting loudly. Smirking Lavi ran his fingers ghostly down Allen's chest making the boy shiver. His fingers lightly touched the white haired boy's nipple making the boy let out a whimper. Leaning down Lavi parted his lips and let his tongue peek out and slightly graze over the same nipple. Allen watched with a deep red blush on his face, his breathing getting shallower and shallower. Allen loved every minute of it, as Lavi's tongue touched his nipple.

Lavi looked up at Allen's face, it was red and he was flustered, Lavi loved it, he was making Allen feel this way; and he would make the boy feel even better in time to come. Lavi leaned up and pecked Allen on the lips before flipping him over onto his stomach, making his face meet the bed, in a slightly rougher way than intended. Allen's backside stuck up high in the air, Lavi quickly got rid of the clothing there and all that was left was Allen's white rear; Lavi couldn't help but lick his lips at this. He leaned down and gave the boys creamy whiteness, and soft, long lick. Allen moaned softly, and Lavi laughed and gave Allen's rear and soft bite, that made the younger boy moan again. Parting the two cheeks, Allen's hole showed, bright and pink. Lavi had waited a long time to get to do this each time, Allen had stopped him and he had hated it; this was his chance, he could do it without any complaints this time. He leaned in and gave the oink hole a light blow of air. He felt Allen shudder at this and saw the boy start to turn around before; Lavi placed his hands on the white haired boy's hips and forced him to stay where he was.

"Sit and in joy it Allen, you've never felt this so it should feel a whole lot better than what your used to, enjoy it Allen." With his little warning Lavi plunged his tongue into Allen's hole, loving the taste that hit his taste buds as soon as he shoved his tongue inside. Allen gave a jerk and cried out.

Allen had never, ever felt anything like this in his life, a million things were running through his mind at the moment Lavi had shoved his tongue inside his ass. _"Lavi actually loved him enough to actually do this, but why? Oh god, it feels so amazing! Why hadn't I let him do this before, it was so god damn good!" _Allen pushed his backside against Lavi's face and he could feel his boyfriends tongue deep inside him. Trying to push back farther, Lavi pulled away and chuckled. Allen pouted at this and hated the loss of warm wetness inside of his ass. But the feeling was quickly replaced, by Lavi inserting one of his fingers into hole. Allen cried at this, he had missed this feeling and it was very welcome and Lavi began to finger the boy, sliding his long finger in and out of Allen. Allen loved this, this was his favorite part before the love making actually occurred. More fingers were inserted and Allen rocked back against the fingers as finally the third was inserted. Allen rejoiced at this, this meant that Lavi would enter him soon. Allen really loved his boyfriend and he really loved when they had sex,

Lavi pulled his fingers from Allen's hole and flipped him over onto his back. Allen's face was red and he was flustered, he lay there panting and smiling. Lavi knew what he wanted, and he was more than happy to give his white haired lover what he wanted. Lavi pulled his cock from his pants and let it slowly glide against Allen's hole. Allen closed his eyes, and instantly, and image of: Kanda popped up...?

**How do you like this little perverted yaoi fan girl now? She's given you more than last chapter and given you two choices. Laven or Yullen. I will give you guys a little poll? If I like the results then you will get what you asked for, but if I don't like them or there aren't enough for me to decide then I will go ahead and go on with my little evil scheme. Should Allen and Lavi stay together, and risk being taken by Kanda? Answer me this all you Laven fan girls and guys. But that of you Yullen fans you Allen just end it with Lavi and try his luck in a new place with Kanda? It's up to you, or is it? Leave a comment, hell VOTE or even fan me! I love reviews and if I get the number I want by a certain amount of time then instead of making all of you lovelies wit as long as I normally make you wait, I will make an extra effort and go the extra mile to update as soon as possible~ I hope you enjoyed by sweets, for now B-B-B-B BYE!**


End file.
